Hate
by Genevieve-Choiseul
Summary: El odio y sus consecuencias... temática para nada original pero es lo que hay en momentos críticos de mi vida ?. Demasiado odioso: Odios crónicos, odios psicológicos, odios orgásmicos, odios ingleses y odios estadounidenses...


**Datos**

**• **Seguramente han leído ya sobre este tema o algo parecido, motivo por el cual deseo aclarar que **no es plagio**, puesto que se me ocurrió mientras pensaba en el angelito de San Valentín y veía un vídeo de Halloween.

**• **Me disculpo si se asemeja a otra fic ya publicada.

**Advertencias**

Mención UK x USA

Odio. Mucho odio... _really_

**Derechos**: Hidekaz

* * *

><p><strong>Hate<strong>

******~•~******

Inglaterra odia a Estados Unidos. Lo odia mucho, no lo quiere. Mandaría a la estratósfera a los tontos que mencionan su nombre. ¿Qué no ven que le causa alergia? Sin embargo, hay algo más que odia hasta límites superiores.

Se odia así mismo. Pero no esa clase de odio traumático que te lleva a hacer idioteces como deprimirte porque el sol sale a iluminarte la cara y te pones a llorar porque piensas que es una luz muy pura para tu existencia, que prefieres la soledad para que nadie vea la vida horrible que llevas, la cual es un caos y mucha sarta más de cosa muy emo. Eso es patético, bobo, escandaloso y sin sentido. Él no se odia en ese sentido. Es decir, es el puto Rey de Europa, el blasfemo Pirata de los Siete Mares, el Reino Unido, el Cejotas más Sexy que existe. Un Embajador Erótico de la puta madre…

Su odio a su persona tiene todo que ver con el simple hecho de que las cualidades tan orgásmicas ya mencionadas no pueden, y siempre se lo repite, NO PUEDEN ir acompañadas de… de… _eso_. Bueno, mejor consultamos a nuestras fuentes científicas para poder proseguir sin caer en la retórica:

**Duda Existencial I**

_¿Por qué?_

**Respuesta Existencial I**

_Se odia porque odia a Estados Unidos porque está plenamente enamorado de él._

* * *

><p><strong>Duda Existencial II<strong>

_¿Qué hay de malo en ello?_

**Respuesta Existencial II**

_No sabe – no responde_

_Simplemente cree que el **amor** no va con el._

* * *

><p><strong>Conclusión Existencial<strong>

_Odia al odioso Estados Unidos por causarle odio así mismo por odiarlo porque lo ama cuando no quiere amarlo._

_Y es un tonto._

Lo peor de todo es que todo esa verborrea con la palabra "odio" no tiene sentido. Y se odia más porque no tiene argumentos lógicos y racionales para odiarlo. Y por eso lo odia, Estados Unidos es odiado por Inglaterra, no le es simpático ni lindo para nada. No lo quiere. Ni siquiera un poquito, ni "apenitas". Bueno, "apenitas" puede ser, sobre todo cuando era su colonia. Pero no más, sólo eso: lo quiere un poco. Un poquito más y otro tanto. Está bien, lo quiere sanamente. Lo quiere asesinar con cariño cuando hace idioteces. Lo quiere insanamente cuando lo ve dormir. ¡Pero ni una pizca más! Y a todo esto, si sumamos esas pequeñas cantidades de afecto, vemos que lo quiere mucho, demasiado, al extremo, que lo ama.

Por ende, se ve obligado a llegar al extremo de las cosas para poder convivir consigo mismo, con su odio/amor y su duda de por qué no manda todo al carajo y lo besa, luego lo viola, se casan, adoptan una isla de por hay y se van de vacaciones a Hawai.

Una vez, estando harto de odiarse y odiar, habló con el fantasma de Aleister Crowley para que le ayudara a crear una doble personalidad, así aprender a tolerarse antes de poder tolerar a la humanidad y al odioso yankee. Pero no resultó porque el buen hombre quería su alma a cambio.

A la semana de eso, cubrió todos y cada uno de los espejos de su casa con una cortina gruesa, para no tener que verse. Se sintió satisfecho por al menos dos días, cuando llegó Irlanda del Norte y le dijo que parecía un pésimo, por no decir caótico, intento de Elizabeth Bathory versión anglocejota. Todo volvió a la normalidad… casi. Es que, se odió por eso ¿sabían?

Ahora hablemos de amor, mucho odio hace mal a las personas y las personas/nación. Así, por otro lado lejano, él no siente nada negativo contra el amor. Ama al amor. Es un caballero muy romántico, puede regalarte el más maravilloso ramo de rosas y cantarte una serenata si está borracho. Es más, le gusta ver películas británicas ñoñas y sentir el cosquilleo de cuando dos personas se besan, y sufrir emocionalmente cuando el amor no es correspondido. Le encanta y le enternece a su corazón romántico que la gente se quiera y se diga cursilerías.

Pero a él no le vengan con poemas de cuarta categoría. Le repelen las "cosquillitas" tanto o más que Rusia con tutú en el carnaval de Río.

Además, esa sensación es para enamorados, y el no quiere estar enamorado. Es que, según su burda excusa, en su corazón no cabe nada ni nadie más, porque no es una persona del todo fría, y el amor que tiene ya no le alcanza para seguir dando paz mundial (¿se nota el sarcasmo de esto último o lo dejo por escrito?): él ama a su té, a sus reinas, a su cocina, a su historia, golpear a Francia , el sexo y ama saber que siempre tiene razón en todo…en casi todo, pero no le digan.

Y porque resulta imposible no hablar extensamente de aquellas cosas que figuran en su lista negra: también odia San Valentín Es desagradable y hasta escalofriante que un mocoso se la pase por los aires medio desnudo pinchando a la gente con sus flechas de corazón. Es decir, ¿quién se cree ese tal Valentín? Todavía usa pañales y ya se cree experto en el amor. Es ridículo. Si fuera por él, le metería todos esos corazoncitos flotantes al estilo película comercial de Disney por el recto anal. O llamaría al pedófilo de Francia.

Por consiguiente, tacha los 14 de febrero de todos sus calendarios y espera a que sea Halloween para salir a asustar personas.

Otra cosa que odia son las mariposas en el estomago de la gente. Siente asco cuando estas le invaden en las conferencias cada vez que Estados Unidos le habla inocente y estúpidamente como lo hace ahora. No le agrada la idea de tener insectos revoloteando por sus entrañas, y es por eso que toma una, dos, y ahora tres tasas de té seguidas a ver si las ahoga.

Quiere decirle al emancipado glotón que se calle que no puede oír ni sus propios pensamientos y que haga dieta, pero se abstiene porque no quiere discutir justo ahora que le entraron ganas de mear por tanto té… pero cree haber liquidad a unas cuantas mariposas. Cree…

El cucú de la pared marca con un pío-pío avisando el receso. Inglaterra suspira y no pierde tiempo en ir al baño. _Todo es culpa del emancipado_, se dice, _es su culpa que yo lo odie. Nadie le dijo que podía ser tan lindo y abrazable…gordo de gafas mediocre._

Contra tales cuestiones despotricaba mientras hacía lo suyo, cuando lo correcto sería preguntarse hasta cuándo seguiría con esa actitud tan necia y pasaría a la verdadera acción, que entre tanto y tanto yo me quedo sin palabras para seguirle los pensamientos. ¿Qué no te das cuentas, cejotas, que mi vocabulario tiene límite y ya todas queremos verte desnudo violando a USA?

_Mocoso jodidamente tierno…_No, no se da cuenta, y ahora yo lo odio a él.

Lavó sus manos en el fregadero e iba a salir para la sala de conferencias, pues aun faltaban otras dos horas antes de poder irse definitivamente, cuando la puerta del baño se abre de lleno contra su cara. Cayó al suelo por el golpe.

-¡_Sorry_, Arty! Necesidades básicas, hahaha –así que era él.

-Tú… ¡fíjate cuando abres las puertas, despistado! –se había levantado y pasó a asegurarse de tener la nariz donde siempre estuvo. Sí, aún estaba ahí.

-Pero para fijarme primero tengo que abrirlas, sino ¿cómo saber si hay alguien al otro lado? –bajó el cierre de su pantalón e hizo lo suyo sintiendo una presión menos en su vejiga.

-¡¿Qué haces? ¡Todavía sigo aquí!

-¿Y qué culpa tengo? – volteó apenas para ver al británico con expresión muy infantil y sosteniendo entre sus manos a Florida como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y lo era; es decir… era un baño… de hombres. Los hombres no tienen privacidad en los baños. Menos en los urinales… que yo sepa.- ¿Te quedarás mirando? –y es que no podía dejar de verlo.

Inglaterra estaba al borde del colapso odiocional (?. Echaba humo por las orejas, tanto de ira como por haber visto cierta parte anatómica de la persona que odia. En síntesis, está medio enojado y con las hormonas algo elevadas_._

-¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó. Tomó el rostro del inglés y le estiró las mejillas para que reaccionara, pues era le tercera vez que se lo preguntaba.

-¡No me toques con las manos sucias, _git_!

-Ya me las lave… jeje.

Inglaterra lo veía riese con esa mueca tan tonta y encantadora. Ver a su excolonia feliz le provocaba cierto gozo interno. Iba a estallar…

De vuelta en la cueva del odio

(Sala de conferencias)

Pasó lo de siempre: ideas estúpidas, amenazas, intentos de violación (ejemFranciaejem), intentos de "¿quieres ser uno con Rusia, da?" y ya saben el resto. También terminó de lo más normal: no hicieron absolutamente nada productivo.

Todos salieron como alma que lleva el Diablo al bar de la esquina, y es que tenían una jaqueca terrible a causa de tanta idiotez junta. Pensaban que el mundo estuvo jodido desde siempre, e iba a seguir así o más jodido hiciesen o no algo; por lo tanto, aplicaban las leyes del menor esfuerzo.

En la sala, sin embargo, dos trabajadoras naciones guardaban una esperanza de que el mundo mejorara gracias a sus sacrificios altruistas por el bien mayor: Estados Unidos e Inglaterra.

Primera Gran Verdad: era Mentira...

Segunda Gran Verdad: La primera nación se debió quedar para limpiar el derrame que causó con una de sus bebidas cochinas consumistas estadounidenses, y la otra se quedó para buscar las revistas porno que Francia le escondió por la sala cuando estaba distraído.

Estados Unidos había terminado de limpiar y ya se quejaba de por qué él siempre debía quedarse horas extras… mientras que Inglaterra aún buscaba al borde de los nervios la última revista de la exquisita colección "Eros" que le faltaba. Estados Unidos lo miraba con expresión bobalicona; pensaba con su cerebro de alfalfa que, siendo un héroe, no podía irse sin ayudar… Rebuscó un poco sin que el británico se percatara de su aura y…

-Ten, estaba pegada bajo la silla de Rusia –dijo el de ojos celestes alcanzándole la revista. Porque que las naciones viesen revistas porno en lugar de atender asuntos internacionales era de lo más normal… y así se lo hizo saber con una sonrisa. El inglés no sabía donde meterse, tomó la revista rápidamente y la guardó.

-Oye…no es necesario ser tan brusco –infló las mejillas en un puchero bastante tierno- Al menos dame las gracias-.

-¿Por qué habría de darte las gracias, _git_?

-Por encontrar tus sucias cochinadas antes que Rusia.

-¡Esas cosas no se dicen! –se sonrojó por el comentario tan descarado y luego su presión bajó hasta las placas tectónicas de tan solo pensar qué habría pasado si hubiera sido Rusia quien las encontrara-.

-¿Ah? ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?

El inglés no respondió y se dirigió hacia la puerta con un montón de nubecitas enojadas saliendo de su cabeza.

-¡_Englaaand_~!-la voz americana le medio crispó los nervios- No puedes irte hasta darme las gracias (y decirme por qué no puedo decir esas cosas)

-No tengo por qué hacerlo.

-¿_Why not_?

-¡Por que no se me canta, _bastard_!

-Buu~ eso no me llega –sonrió triunfante. Había escuchado tantas veces ese insulto que ya parecía una extensión de su nombre. Inglaterra lo miró irritando –Me debes las gracias por haberte ayudado como héroe que soy –exigió de forma infantil estando en Capitán America ModeOn.

-En primer lugar, no pedí tu ayuda, entrometido. En segundo, nunca le daría las gracias a semejante catástrofe mundial, grandísimo "héroe" de pacotilla –se cruzó de brazos y lo miró algo bastante irritado.

Oh, oh… eso sí le llegó.

-Yo… -comenzó a decir- yo…

-¿Ahora qué? –preguntó. No obtuvo respuesta- ¿Acaso _Ronald McDonald_ te comió la lengua? No me tengas esperando, habla de una vez, _idiot._

-Y-yo…

-Tu~ -seguía sin respuesta. Inglaterra bufó. –_Git…_

-_¡I hate you, England!_

-¿Perdón? –eso lo sorprendió- ¿_You what_?

-E-eso… ¡que te _I__ hate you_! Y _much, much ¡very much!_

_-You…Bloody Idiot._¡Yo te odio mucho más!

-¡Tu no me puedes odiar!

-Tan sólo mírame: _¡I – Hate - You!_

-_¡Fine!_… -sentenció- ¡pero tu odio no se compara con el mío!

-¡Yo te odio más, _Idiot_!

-¡Claro que no! ¡I _hate, hate, hate, hate _y _etc. you_!

-¡Pues yo te tengo el triple de odio!

A cada "hate you" se habían acercado más y más, hasta que apenas si quedaba espacio entre ellos, a tan solo un paso el uno del otro…

…Y se besaron como si no existiera un mañana. Como si no existiera un _ahora._ Dejaron que sus lenguas se invadieran en un posesivo beso lleno de supuesto "odio" y sus derivados. USA profundizó el ósculo tomando a Inglaterra por detrás de la nuca, empujándolo a su boca en tanto el otro se aferraba a su cuerpo en un abrazo que pudo haber matado a cualquier otro por la fuerza.

Se separaron por aire y al instante volvieron a unirse, agitados y sumamente necesitados el uno del otro, de conocer esas cavidades húmedas que eran sus bocas y dejar su marca de propiedad privada en ellas.

-_You don't know how much I hate you, England -_susurró Estados Unidos.

_-I have always hated you –_le respondió.

Aún estaban prácticamente pegados; se miraron y rieron.

_-You're lying_

_-I know_

_-Maybe… __¡I love you, England!_–gritó feliz, muy feliz, estúpidamente feliz de sacar esas palabras de su pecho.

-_Yes, everybody loves me…._

-¡Oye! ¡No cambies el guión!

-…_and I love you too…git._

(...)

Después de eso no perdieron tiempo en hacer lo que los enamorados que se odian hacen en las películas románticas. Pero no, no adoptaron una isla ni se casaron así como así. Y las vacaciones no fueron en Hawai: tomaron el expreso _Taxi_ hacia el Hotel "_Casa de Inglaterra_" y alquilaron el cuarto "_Dormitorio de Inglaterra_" por tres días.

Los dos primeros la pasaron a puro sudor y sexo desenfrenado, y el tercero descansaron… mucho.

Habiendo expirado su estancia en el "hotel", ambas naciones se vieron obligadas a regresar a las típicas conferencias con los típicos problemas para hacer lo típico de siempre (es decir, nada).

Sin embargo, Estados Unidos sentía que debía descansar otro tanto de días (rozando la semana entera, según sus propios cálculos exagerados) antes de sentarse sin sentir dolor…

-_England…_-llamó despacio en medio del receso- ¡No es divertido que te burles así! –y es que el británico no había parado de hacerle bromas por su poco aguante en la cama y en el trasero americano del cual se jactaba tanto como en lo referente a todo su cuerpo heroico. Estalló en carcajadas.

-Es que… tengo mucho _odio_acumulado –y siguió riendo hasta quedar sin aire.

**~•~**

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

Gustó a alguien?

En lo particular... le tomé cariño a la fic (?

Opiniones, sugerencias, reglamos por factura médica por trauma, constructividades que demuestran lo buena persona que son y lo madura que es la gente para decir "esto apesta", todo eso bien aceptado.

**Review? :3**


End file.
